User talk:Tjcool007
__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Interwiki-Bot That's not a problem! Thank you, for adding the interwiki links. You can continue with that, because that helps me too! [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Again I still haven't forgotten about that change you want done to the front page! Just wanted to get that out there, haha. I took a look at the promotion thing, and I agree that that royale image was best. Do you need stuff put together a certain way or anything for that? I hate to make promises and have them fall through, but I should have time this weekend to do those images (Mask of Miracles' should be awesome). I have photoshop and stuff set for a year, so if there's anything you guys need I'll be on hand, even if I'm not around here as often as before. =Trace Barkley|GFX 18:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. Recently, we have been testing out a new feature called the Related Videos Module on Wikis. This module displays official licensed video content from our content providers. We were curious if we could go ahead and implement it on here. For an example of the module, please vist here. Please let me know as soon as you can. Thanks.- Wagnike2 (talk) 20:55, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ummm, where was any discussion for this... – Wattz2000 22:51, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There is no discussion. It's just a proposal of the Wikia Staff, I didn't request it. That said, I wouldn't really mind it being activated here. What about you, Wattz? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 16:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm opposed to it. I've seen the Related Videos module in work, and it has caused a lot of unneeded clutter with videos. I should mention that I do not like having videos in content articles, and should just be featured in our Gallery: pages. Personally, we won't really need many videos anyway (the majority of videos we would use will probably be the only ones already uploaded or won't need to be uploaded). So, yeah, opposed. : 3 – Wattz2000 20:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Trailer I found a new trailer for PL vs PW which hasn't been added to the wiki yet. I don't know how to embed the video so I wondered if you could do so? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxfGLktn98M&list=UUwgR91DHvBoFEFIGQYjcMlQ&index=2&feature=plcp Many Thanks, Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 17:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Dinakis (talk) 17:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I made a mistake in Layton Brother's page.Can you fix it?Thanks and sorry Numers Interwiki Could you add the german Interwiki-Links to the numer articles like 003-168, and in the german wiki the english ones? Thanks! [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 14:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Choubinmei Preview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U79pvnjVMqE&feature=g-all-lik Found this. Thought we could start work. Opinions? Thanks Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 18:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Background Seeing as we haven't gotten a new background and Miracle Mask's European release is tomorrow, I put up the new background; is it normal for it to take a while to change? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 18:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :But still: this temporary one looks awful, to be honest. And the majority likes Chrononaut's, even if it was only up temporarily. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 19:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::She has a son to look after; she won't get one done until after it's released. Like I said, Niki Alvata, Detective Inspector Bob, ProfessorTriton13 and I think it looks bad. Can't you at least increase the transparency or something? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 19:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Miracle Mask Mysteries Since I noticed that the Miracle Mask Mysteries are uneditable, I have decided to add this. Please note that this is from the North American version of the game. Mystery 1: The Miracle of Monte d'Or "Monte d'Or is well known because it started out as an oasis with one small inn and expanded into a large and prosperous city in the space of just 18 years. How could such a city develop so fast?" The Professor's Words "Monte d'Or is quite impressive. Especially considering that Henry built it from nothing." JeanDescole92 (talk) 04:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Miracle Mask Plot Of course! I've completed it; I started it again to write up the plot but I didn't save it, then my 3DS froze so I have to start again. Once I get back up to the point I left off, though, I'll get right on it! Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 11:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Help Formatting Another Monobook Wiki G'day TJ I'm an Admin for another Wiki ([Marvel: Avengers Alliance) and I'm really impressed with the work you've done on the design and theme of the Profession Layton Wiki. I'm keen to add an expandable Sidebar to our Wiki as well. Can you tell me how you made yours, and what I need to make one for our Wiki too? I'm also keen to know how you got your background image to stay where it is, despite the page content scrolling down, as I'd like to have that for our own Theme/CSS. Here's hoping that you're able to spare the time to help me out. All the best! Razorgirl Question Mark Error Hi, recently I have been editing and a question mark always appears after specific links, bolds etc. ? Any idea as to why this is happening? Thanks Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 16:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Lost Future / Azran Legacy / Curious Village Lost Future is not set two years after Curious Village. Luke is 13 in the entire first trilogy. If Lost Future was set two years after Curious Village, he would be 15 in Lost Future. El-Ocsed (talk) 11:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Weird, I'm farily sure there's a year between each game. And Luke's age is unknown IIRC. :Btw, why do you always sign twice? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Butting in; there's a year between each game in the prequel trilogy (Luke is 10 in Spectre's Call), but the entire present trilogy is set within a year of each other so yeah. I remember it saying in Pandora's Box's manual something along the lines of "a few weeks after Curious Village or something. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 11:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Luke's age was mentioned in the Professor's journal in Spectre's Call / Last Specter. There it was said he is 10, so he is 13 in the first trilogy. ::El-Ocsed (talk) 21:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC)El-Ocsed Hey HEY HONEY ~Lilpuzzlette64 3DS Screenshot How were you able to obtain screenshots from the 3DS Layton game? Is there a feature on the 3DS I'm not aware of? Gameboyhippo (talk) 11:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Any 3DS screenshots we have were from a press release of LEVEL-5. The 3DS can't take any screenshots. You can take screenshots with a 3DS capture device (which I don't have), but it's like $300 or so. I believe the layton walkthrough blog bought one. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 12:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Vertinator Please give a warning to or ban Vertinator, for seriously changing the main page. Are you supposed to reply on my talk page? In addition to that, he also edited my user profile, and despite the changes being small, it's still not his to edit. Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 13:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Miracle Mask I'm sorry that I haven't finished Miracle Mask's plot yet; first I lost my file exclusively for it and then I lent it to a friend in November - I only got it back yesterday. But soon as I get back to the point I left on, I'll be right on it. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 21:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Screenshots Oh, crap; wasn't aware of that. Sorry. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 19:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Editing ahead... Hello TJ, Detective Inspector Bob here. Good news, with some searching and such, I've found part of the plot for Layton vs Wright. So far there is something like 3-4 uploaded parts, I have attached the first one. I will also send this message to the other main editors and admins. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XYfLaWlICs Contact me if you have any other news or advice. Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 18:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Fwd: Brock (Last Specter) I left this message to Sophia, but she hasn't reply so since you are around...I'll pass this message to you instead. I finished Professor Layton and The Last Specter last month and I notice this wiki do not have an article for Brock. It is quite impossible to miss him in the game as he is seen with his wreaked home as he (or his wreaked home) gives out a couple of puzzles to the players to solve. He is also seen in an episode and there is a profile of him if you complete the entire game. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 08:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) bloom In miracle mask, DI bloom fled Monte d'or as it collapsed, as targent's mission was fulfilled - why therefore in al, where he reappaers, does no one question his inexplicable dissappearance? :I've got no idea really. I guess it would be bad for the plot or something. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Case 001 artwork There is artwork of the three suspects of Case 001 of Layton Brothers: Mystery Room on the official website. Is it possible for you to go get them and put the artwork on the characters' respective pages? TheNewEditor (talk) 06:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Also, not to trouble you but there's also artwork for the Case 002 suspects in the English trailer. Can you get those too? TheNewEditor (talk) 05:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC) In-universe or out-universe So for the manual of style, shouldn't it be written from the in-universe perspective? This is a fan wiki after all so articles that contain subjects in the PL universe should be written in-universe as opposed to out-universe. I'm asking since some of the articles keep switching from past-tense to present-tense so I was confused if the articles were written in-universe to begin with. TheNewEditor (talk) 21:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Back to Work Eh, I'm sorry I've been away for so long and I left Miracle Mask's page unfinished. Like I said in my blog, I sorta lost the opportunities to edit and such. But for now on weekends mainly until my holidays begin (on the 20th or so), I'll try to help out with stuff. Anything in particular you want focused on? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 11:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Will do! :D Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 10:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Skype Been meaning to ask this one for about a year and a half now... so I was thinking to help get back into gear of the things around here, I'd ask you (or anyone else I suppose =P) if they had a skype account to share so to speak. Though I could 'forum' it, maybe a whole group if people wanted to participate but that'd take time regardless. (edit: should put down mine just in case: wattz_2000) ''The Puzzle '' 09:58, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I replied to it =P And like I said, I think it can work. (sorry about late reply, I was at my mom's house and had to be on my phone and I'm not logged in on my phone) And I am not nearly active (well not active at all) and I'd like to formally apologize for that -- setting up for college, reading books, playing a game with a friend, fights with er 'old friends,' the list goes on and on and have been a little absent (aside from occasional lurking) on Wikia because of stuff. I'm hoping to continue on MM stuff as the next month falls into place. And per what I wanted to talk about, I honestly don't know =P random stuff I guess, maybe catch up on the wiki; maybe get the wiki involved, we can use it as a chat if other users rather used it over chat. Iunno. ''The Puzzle '' 00:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Changes in the Spanish Interwiki Hello. First at all, excuse me by my poor english, I haven't mastery the language. I written to you this lines with the prupose of informate as the new Spanish Wiki is w:c:es.laytonpedia (Laytonpedia) instead of w:c:es.professorlayton (actual Wiki), since the two have been fusioned (see the blog -in spanish-: Fusion project). Please, change the link in the start page. Also, I need to ask you another question: What is the typography used on the "Games"; "Characters"... images used on start page? (needed to do an adaptation in Spanish). And that's all! Greetings~ Light of Cosmos 18:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Sooo... I'm a dumbass and i created Torrido which is basically Bistonio ._. can you please merge these 2 together? And come to the chat pls, I have some questions. Adamstorm64 (talk) 20:05, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Background Suggestion Yo, TJ; sorry about the absense, school is a nightmare in the last year. Anyway, I had a go at making a background and this is how it turned out. I know it's not spectacular, and so far people've been more or less passive about it, but I figured it'd be something seeing as we're stuck with the old style backgrounds on the new background style layout. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 01:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) POKEMON X AND Y! Do you play Pokemon X or Y? Sorry, I just like Pokemon and LOVE Prof Layton. ~Prowly I am new here! Hey, I have played all the Layton games, so I thought I would drop by here and help out. So far, I have added a new Infobox template for Location pages (Folsense, London, ect.), so tell me what you think. If you don't like it, you can remove it. I was also wondering (as I am admin on a few other wikis), how do yo change the layout of the search bar/top of user pages, and have your status saying "Administrator/Bureaucrat", because for me, I am admin and bureaucrat on another wiki and it only says "Admin". Thanks! - Titan98 (talk) 20:32, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Hi! I always use the Layton wiki and I'm happy to now be a part of it! Recently I have noticed a lot of inaccuracies and poor grammar written by other users on all Azran Legacy related pages and I was wondering if they could all be cleaned up? The amount of times I've seen Descole written as 'Desole', 'Decole' or 'Descol' is uncountable! Thanks! Desmmy